A Promise Forever
by JPMod
Summary: A day of celebration at Yamanouchi as Ron and Yori get married. Story 6 of the 'Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe' series
1. Chapter 1

Thanks to all who read & review "Noble Commitment" – AtomicFire, swmgrl, momike, GargoyleSama, Zaratan, Thorius Maximus, & Goinghome. Thanks also to all who read the story even if you didn't left a review. :)

Thanks go to campy for betareading for me. Thanks! (big grin)

Disclaimer: All Kim Possible characters are the copyright of Walt Disney Corporation. I'm just  
borrowing them to write up a story with no intention of making any money. This is for fun. All other characters in my stories, that Disney doesn't own, are mine. :)

A/Ns: Well, here's the second story of a small trilogy, which started with "Noble Commitment". That story was the engagement. This story is the wedding. Of course, anyone could tell what the third story will be about. ;)

This story takes place roughly two months after "Noble Commitment".

Sentences, that begins and ends with a slash (/), means the person is speaking in Japanese.

Story rating: Rated K+ (aka PG)  
Written: April/May 2006

Summery: A day of celebration at Yamanouchi as Ron and Yori get married.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Kim Possible: The Reflections Universe_

A Promise Forever  
By JuPMod (aka JPMod)

Flying high with wings spread out, the bird flew with grace and beauty as he roamed the clear, blue skies. He didn't need to flap his wings much to remain aloft, using the rising warm air uplifts to keep it from falling to the ground, much like an experienced glider pilot could do. His sharp eyes could see for miles/kilometers around, always on the lookout for prey to hunt, and he could easily come down from the skies, like a dive-bomber, if he ever did find food to grab with his talons.

Yet this elegant falcon, as it soared over the majestic Japanese mountains, took notice of the structures on top of one peak. The bird-of-prey has passed over them many times in his life, and always he noticed the many beings coming and going inside those formations. A few times he has swooped down to catch small rodents in the gardens inside these buildings, and the beings, which spotted him, paid no heed, for they left him alone to catch his prey.

Presently, he saw no prey in his sights within the boundaries of the strange structures, yet the beings were more excited than the last time he flew over them. Very strange, but he journeyed onward, circling over the dwellings of these beings before flying off.

As for those beings, a few have looked up upon spotting the falcon, and many smiled at the sight. It was a good sign to them that the day would go well.

For the students and facility of the Yamanouchi School, today was a special day that many of them had waited for some time. Festival decorations were adorned on buildings. Some students were preparing the school's Shinto shrine for what was to come later on. Others were preparing the main courtyard for the feast and celebration that was to follow after the ceremony. There was no doubt this day would be remembered for a long time to come.

Today was the day two of their own would be bonded forever in love and matrimony. The story of their love, forged out of friendship and the fires & pain of battle, was one of such romantic tendency that it felt like something out of a romance novel. Most in the school, especially the students, envied the pair for their deep affection, and it was going to be a joy for them to bear witness to their union.

Two months ago, the school had learned of their engagement, and the many students, once the second semester started, were informed of the upcoming nuptials of their greatest champions. Sensei had announced it would be a day of celebration, and no one could deny it.

The Yamanouchi historians would later mark this date as the day Ronald Stoppable, The Chosen One and Keeper of the Lotus Blade, married Yori Tanaka, Yamanouchi's greatest female warrior of present times, also known as The Lotus Maiden. Together, they would walk on a single path as one, and nothing would come between their hearts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dark eyes scanned the figure in front of them from head to toe, and in the end, the owner of those eyes agreed with what he saw. The person was ready, and he couldn't agree more. "Ron Stoppable-sama, you are fully dressed properly," he said with a slight Japanese accent in his voice. "You are ready."

Gazing in the full-length mirror in his quarters, the blonde man grinned. "I guess you're right, Hirotaka. Maybe I'm just nervous."

Hirotaka chuckled. "You act like you are going into battle than knowing you will soon be marrying Yori-chan, my friend."

Turning from the mirror to face the Japanese man, Ron gave a small chuckle of his own. "Yeah, I hope my nerves don't make me faint during the ceremony."

Giving an amusing smirk, Hirotaka slightly shook his head. "If you do that, Yori-chan will be worried at first, and only after you recover will she kill you for ruining the ceremony."

Softly laughing, Ron nodded. "Hai. That's the truth," he said before returning to inspect his clothing again in the mirror.

Ron was wearing the traditional Japanese groom's attire. His black montsuki kimono with white crests could be seen through the opening of the matching haori overcoat, while gray hakama pants covered the lower part of the kimono from waist to feet. White socks adorned his feet as they wore comfortable, black, vinyl Zori sandals with red velvet thongs, which went between his toes. Traditionally, his family crest was supposed to be on both the front and back of the kimono, yet it currently was embroidered into the back of the haori, so everyone could see it.

The crest was a Japanese dragon, whose body encircled a snow-peaked mountain, and in the palm of one clawed hand was a glowing blue katana. Yori had designed his personal crest before February and had it embroidered into his formal, red haori, which she had given as a gift on Valentine's Day. Since Ron knew of no Stoppable family crest, he opted to adopt his personal Japanese emblem as his family crest, and even Hirotaka agreed the dragon adorning the back of the haori made Ron look more prestigious.

Knowing he was not able to do anything more, Ron once more turned to face his best man, who wore a simple black kimono with gray/blue hakama pants. Until Ron came along, Hirotaka had been Yamanouchi's best among the men of his generation, and it was the reason why he had been chosen to go to America during that one-week student exchange so many years ago. Over the past two years, the blonde man made friends with Hirotaka, who became an instructor much like Yori. It was not hard for Ron to befriend him, given the Japanese man not only helped him train but also because he knew much about American culture.

With a grin on his face, Hirotaka handed Ron a small white folded fan, and his American friend took it without question and placed it in the waistband of his hakama pants. Then the blonde man reached down to the side of the mirror, where the Lotus Blade, in its sheath, was leaning up against the mirror's frame. Taking the mystical sword, he wrapped the sheath's belt, which held up the sheath and sword on his left side, around his waist before snapping it close. Eying himself one more time in the mirror, he knew he was ready now.

"Well," Ron sighed, "I guess we have nothing to do but wait now." The ceremony would not begin for another hour, and he wondered if he would able to pass the time without becoming extremely anxious.

After a few minutes of gazing out the windows at the tranquil sight of the valley and mountains, a knock was heard from the door and Ron gave permission to enter. The shoji door slid aside to reveal two important people in his life, and the 24-year-old man knew he wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. "Mom, Dad," Ron grinned.

Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable walked into the quarters before the elder man slid the door closed. Both were given traditional Japanese wardrobe for today's occasion – he in a blue kimono and black hakama pants, while she was wearing a formal tomesode kimono, which was black with a multi-color design on the skirt and colorful sash around the waist. Only married women attending a Japanese wedding of a close relative were allowed to wear a tomesode kimono.

The couple beamed at the man they had raised. For them, it seemed it was only yesterday Ron was a baby. Where had all the time gone? When had that blonde-haired tiny infant become this tall, grown man?

A tear trickled down Hanna Stoppable's cheek, and it was enough for Ron to sigh with an affectionate grin. "Aw, Mom. You're already starting with the crying?"

"Don't you start on me, Ronald Stoppable!" she scolded as she walked over to stand in front of her son, yet her happy face told the blonde man she was not tweaked. "Your father and I certainly will not miss our only son's wedding." Her hands reached up to gently smooth out the haori before gazing up into those brown eyes. "When has the time gone?" she whispered. "It seemed only just yesterday your father and I took you home from the hospital, so little and helpless you were."

"Now, now, Dear," Donald said with a tender grin as he walked over and placed an arm around his wife's shoulders. "Ron is about to enter the next phase of his life. We've raised him to the best we could." He turned his head to look up proudly at his son with twinkling eyes. "Soon we'll see how **he** will manage raising his children."

While his mother softly laughed, Ron rolled his eyes and grinned before his eyes settled on his best man, who was smirking at him. The soon-to-be married man wondered if it was some sort of natural intuition for parents wanting their grown children to make them grandparents.

Settling his brown orbs on his 'rents again, Ron was glad they were here.

A year ago, his 'rents had been pleased when he had informed them of his relationship with Yori. Ever since the break-up with Kim, they saw their son had closed off developing any deeper feelings for any of his friends who were women, and they had wondered whether their son would ever find a special lady who could make him feel loved again. Although his mother still thought he should have sought a nice Jewish girl, both couldn't be more delighted that Yori had slowly eroded his shell and made him able to see he could fully love once more.

When he had informed them of his engagement, they were thrilled; despite they hadn't even met Yori. Yori wanted the wedding to be on Yamanouchi grounds, but given his parents did not know of Yamanouchi's secret, it became a problem since both wanted to be there for their son's marriage. Yet after talking with Sensei, the head master of the school saw no problem inviting the Stoppables, for he reasoned the elder couple could able to keep a secret, knowing their son did.

"I have to admit, Son," Mr. Stoppable started as he removed his arm around his wife's shoulders, "even after nearly a week here, this school is still pretty amazing. Things are not ever dull here."

"That's because all of this is new to you, Dad," Ron explained. "After a few months, the excitement pretty much fades for a newcomer and things settle down into a routine."

Mrs. Stoppable snorted a laugh. "Settle down? Ronald, after hearing all the stories of this place and especially regarding some of your adventures, particularly from Yori, I don't think even you found living here to be totally routine." Her son chuckled, for she spoke the truth.

Hirotaka chuckled as well. "Your mother is quite wise, Stoppable-sama. It is easy to see where you got your wisdom from."

While his mother blushed a bit from the praise, Ron smirked as he faced his friend. "Well, she was sometimes the wisest in the family." Mr. Stoppable did a mock-throat clearing while Mrs. Stoppable giggled at her husband. Yet their blonde son wasn't perturbed, as his smirk became a frown. "And quit using the 'sama' honorary already! You maybe not a master, but this doesn't make me your peer, Hirotaka."

This time Mr. Stoppable really cleared his throat to get his only child's attention. "Son, word of advice here. You better get used to it." Seeing Ron frowned some more, the elder Stoppable man continued before his son could speak up. "I know you don't like the notion of others thinking you're above them, but you've won the respect of many here, especially the younger students. They look up to you as an example of what they could accomplish, and I could easily see in their expressions, wherever you make an appearance, that you've become a role model to them. After all, as Sensei has said, it's rare for anyone to achieve master status as you did."

"Hai," Hirotaka spoke up, this time being serious. "Please do not think we are being disrespectful toward your views. It does you honor you think of us as equals." He gave a small grin. "Your father is correct, though, that many of the younger students look up to you as well as many of the school's staff." His right hand came up to friendly grasped Ron's right shoulder. "You have **earned** the honorary, my friend."

Sighing, Ron relented with a small grin. "Okay." He raised a finger as Hirotaka released his hand. "Least I've gotten Yori to stop using that honorary. I don't mind 'kun' or 'san', but I will not like it if my **wife** uses 'sama'." A small snort of a chuckle escaped his lips as he lowered his finger. "I truly want us to be equals, so despite that I'm a master, I don't want her to make me think she's below me."

Both his parents gave warm grins upon hearing his words. Even they agreed marriage should at least be close to equality between the partners. They considered their union as equal, even though she was somewhat the dominant one.

"Well," Hanna began, still grinning at her beloved, grown child, "I'm going to check on Yori and see if she's ready." With that said, she turned to leave.

"Um, Mom?" Ron said perplexed as she opened the shoji door. After she turned around to face him, he continued. "Normally, it's tradition the mother of the groom is not suppose to see the bride on the day of the wedding."

Mrs. Stoppable narrowed her eyes. "Tradition or not, Yori is going to be my **daughter-in-law**. I want to talk to her before the ceremony." Her hand rose to point a finger at the three men. "Do you have a problem with that, gentlemen?"

Father and son immediately shook their heads saying, "No, no!" and "Not at all," knowing better than to inflict her wrath on them. The young Japanese man simply bowed his head in respect.

"Good," Hanna nodded in satisfaction as she lowered her hand. With an air of feminine superiority, she crossed the threshold and slid the door shut.

As Ron and Mr. Stoppable let out a breath of relief, Hirotaka merely grinned. "Ah, it is good to be single."

Both Stoppable men trained glaring eyes on the Japanese man, who didn't flinch and just continued to grin. Ron swore that when Hirotaka ever get married, he was going to have a sweet time teasing the Japanese ninja mercilessly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As dark eyes looked into the full-length mirror, steady hands lowered the white tsuno-kakushi hood on top of her head around the bun hair, which was adorned with kanzashi ornaments, combs, and other jeweled accessories. The hood looked more like a large American enlisted sailor's cap with a hole so the hair bun could slip through. Yet for Yori Takana, it was merely the last traditional piece of the bride's wedding attire to be placed on her.

/"Good,"/ Yori's best female friend grinned from the side. /"You look beautiful, Yori-chan."/

Yori nodded with a grin as she examined herself from head to toe in the mirror and was pleased at what she saw. The white shiro-maku bridal kimono covered her from shoulders down to touch the floor around her feet, which was covered in white stockings and encased in high-heel platform, white, vinyl Zori sandals with white velvet thongs. The woven patterns on the kimono could barely be seen to the naked eye.

Turning from the mirror to her best friend, who was her Maid of Honor, Yori spread the hem of the kimono's skirt the best she could, given the heavy material. /"Hai. I'm ready now, Kagome-chan."/

/"Not exactly,"/ Kagome smirked before handing over three items for the bride to wear — a small fan to be placed in Yori's obi belt, a small hakoseko purse to carry, and a small kaiken-encased sword, which Yori placed in the obi belt from the other side of the fan. Afterward, Kagome smiled. /"Now you are ready."/

/"That is good,"/ Yori sighed with a tiresome grin. /"I don't think I could carry anymore weight on me."/

Kagome, with long hair in a ponytail, gently laughed. /"Just be grateful that Yamanouchi has a shiro-maku gown that fits you, my friend, or else you would have asked your fiancé to buy one for you."/

Yori giggled, for it was true. Today, it would have cost up to 25,000 American dollars to purchase a shiro-maku kimono alone. Given the very expensive costs to have a Shinto wedding, most Japanese couples opted for a simple Western style wedding, which was more easily affordable. Knowing Ron-san's huge wealth, she knew he wouldn't have minded paying the bill for a Shinto wedding; however, her blonde man was lucky that Yamanouchi did have everything needed for a Shinto wedding without needing to buy them. The only exception she knew was for Ron-san's black haori, which was bought with a special order to embroider his family emblem onto the back.

/"Kagome-chan speaks the truth,"/ a matured female voice spoke from behind. Both women turned to face the most eldest woman in Yamanouchi. /"You are indeed fortunate that the school could have the means to perform a Shinto wedding,"/ she said with face crinkling in amusement before it frowned. /"It saddens me that the old traditions are fading from our society."/

Giving an understanding and slightly sad grin, Yori nodded her head. /"Hai. It is sad, Nooni-sama, yet can we blame most people for not going through a Shino wedding because it costs too much?"/ Her head shook a little as she sighed. /"The old traditions are still being carried out, just rarely done today."/

The Master Lunch Lady of Yamanouchi, as Ron-san called her, scoffed. /"'Rarely done'? More like being ignored to me. The youngsters today are mostly going the ways of the West, and it makes me wonder whether anyone will still remember the old ways by the time you are my age, Yori-chan,"/ she finished with a finger pointed to bride.

A small chuckle escaped both young women's lips. /"We will adapt the best we can as society changes, Nooni-sama,"/ Yori kindly stated.

Taking a look at her maid of honor and the senior woman, Yori was glad to have them both to represent her in the ceremony.

Kagome, still being single, was wearing a colorful, pink/red furisode kimono. After she had graduated from Yamanouchi four years ago, she'd decided to go to college for a higher education. Today, the young lady has a bachelor degree in Ancient Cultures & History. Upon receiving Yori's request to be her maid of honor, Kagome had ditched a trip to Egypt to accept the role and spend a week with her friend before the wedding.

Nooni currently was wearing a tomesode kimono, for she was to act as the mother of the bride. True, she was not blood-related to Yori, yet she and Sensei were the closest the young woman has to an adopted mother and father. Yori's mother Akane had died from disease when she was ten, and her father died also from disease when she was four. Her uncle, being a graduate of Yamanouchi, had asked Sensei to give Yori residence at Yamanouchi, and since then, Yori has called the age-old school home.

A knock from the door interrupted Yori's thoughts. /"Come in."/

The shoji door slowly slid open to allow Mrs. Stoppable to peek her head in with a sheepish grin. "I don't understand Japanese, Yori, but I presume you said I could enter, right?"

"Hai," Yori warmly smiled at the matriarch of the Stoppable family. "Please enter."

After entering Yori's quarters, Mrs. Stoppable closed the door before walking over to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "I've just come from Ron's quarters. He's getting nervous, and I have no doubt he wants to get this over with." She matched Yori's warm, amused expression. "I know it's against your tradition for the mother of the groom to see the bride before the wedding, but I want to check on you and see how you are doing."

"I am doing okay, Hanna-sa…. Hanna," she amended. In the past week as Yori had gotten to know Ron's mother, Mrs. Stoppable kept insisting she call her 'Hanna' without the honorary. It was not easy to undo years of automatic instincts of using honoraries, but Yori was trying for Ron's mother, and the elder woman, after the first couple of days, came to adore the Japanese woman, especially since she had seen how Yori treated her beloved son with honor, dignity, and love.

"That's good to hear," Hanna replied before gently taking hold of Yori's right arm. "Now tell me how you **really** are feeling."

Yori sighed with a small grin. "I am a little nervous," she admitted.

"And why shouldn't you?" Hanna softly chuckled. "Today is a big day for you. You're going to be married, and I know it will not be easy at first, yet when the day progresses, you'll find everything is going to be okay in the end."

"Hai," Nooni added with a knowing grin. "I remembered the time I wedded my late husband. It was not simple at first, but after the ceremony, we found the path was smoothed."

Hanna nodded in agreement at the elder Japanese woman before returning to Yori. "Even I had the jitters at first before I walked down the aisle, and only after I said 'I do' did everything become easy." Her hand reassuringly squeezed the younger woman's arm. "You'll be fine, Yori."

Giving a thankful expression, Yori nodded once before her future mother-in-law removed her hand, and then the 24-year-old woman turned to face the mirror to inspect herself once more. Her wedding outfit was in place. Simple make-up of light blush, light pink lipstick, and light blue eye shadow was on her face; she had opted not to powder her entire face white as was tradition. Her hand came up to pat the complex style bun on her head.

Upon seeing what her son's fiancée was doing, Mrs. Stoppable took a closer look at the hairstyle Yori was currently wearing. "Is that really your hair, Yori, or are you wearing a wig as I read most Japanese women have to wear when doing a Shinto wedding?"

"It is my hair, Hanna," Yori answered as she removed her hand from her head. "My hair is long enough for it to be pinned up closely to the bunkin-takashimada style."

"And it will stay that way, if you **do not** touch it, Yori-chan," Kagome kindly scolded with a huff. "Nooni-sama and I spent more than hour preparing your hair. All our work will be undone if you touch it any further."

"Okay," Yori obeyed with a supportive voice. "I certainly do not want to undo all your hard work, Kagome-chan." Both young women giggled, while the two elder women just softly grinned.

Just then, all four ladies heard the distinctive sound of the school's gong, and they knew it was now time. The constant gong chimes were the signal to all that the ceremony was about to start, and everyone was to go to the shrine to attend the service.

The twinkling brown eyes of the groom's mother held onto the dark ones of the bride. "Are you ready now, Yori?"

"Hai," Yori replied with confidence this time, her face radiating. "I am ready."

As Kagome assisted Yori in keeping the train of the bridal kimono up so she would not trip over it, Mrs. Stoppable opened the shoji door for the others, and once everyone walked out the door, the door was shut before they all made way out of the living quarters building toward the school's shrine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that it was still technically summer time with the Fall Equinox not for another week, the high mountain elevation of the school made it felt like spring with mild temperatures that were comfortable instead of unbearable heat one would have experienced in the valleys below. It was a beautiful day for a wedding with the trees green and the air crisped with a slight breeze.

So with the weather wonderfully cooperating, the many students and facility members of Yamanouchi made their way toward the school's Shinto shrine in their kimonos. The shrine was not huge compared to those in Japan's big major cities, but it was large enough to accommodate 100 people with breathing room. Yet it could closely handle an additional 100, but only if people were shoulder-to-shoulder and packed like sardines, much like Tokyo subways during the morning and evening work commutes. However, given the back area of the shrine was needed for the ceremony, only an additional 50 were allowed to enter with those left to look through the front doors. Inside, the students and school's support staff lined up in three rows on either side of the building up to the area where the ceremony was to be performed. The first row of people were to sit on small stools, while the last two were to stand, thus the men gentlemanly allowed the women to sit on the stools while they stood. A small aisle was freed of people from the front doors up to the ceremony area, and no one faced forward, given the ceremony called for people to face sideways with only the groom and bride facing forward toward the shrine's altar platform.

It seemed like almost the entire school was crowded in and outside the Shinto shrine, for no one wanted to miss this wedding. By tradition, only family members and close friends of the groom and bride were allowed to observe the wedding ceremony. Yet given Yori had no blood relatives now who cared about her, she considered Yamanouchi to be home and family, so everyone was welcomed to bear witness for her and Ron, who didn't want to invite his extended family from America, just his parents. It was an invitation one would be crazy to refuse.

When it was clear the shrine could hold all it could and everyone was ready, the Shinto priest, in his white robes and tall black hat, entered the building through the left side door. He was an elderly man roughly a decade younger than Sensei. After he had graduated from Yamanouchi decades ago, the man had decided to stay to study to be a priest, and since then, he had risen to become the keeper of Yamanouchi's Shinto shrine.

The priest stood in front of a small table, which sat center-lined to the front doors and situated not far from the center raised platform. His being in position was a signal to a small band of flute and drum players near one corner to begin playing, and once the gentle music began, everyone became quiet as they all turned their heads to face the priest, while those outside the front doors looked inside.

After another minute or two passed, Nooni, through the left side door, and Hanna Stoppable, through the right side door, walked into the shrine opposite each other. Nooni was followed by Sensei, wearing a red haori and gray hakama pants, while Donald Stoppable followed his wife. Nooni and Sensei, reaching a point, bore to the left and stopped in behind two small stools, and at the same time, Hanna and Donald bore to right at a certain point and halted behind their stools. Both couples faced each other with the priest and table between them at a respective distance.

Only after the elderly couples were in position did the bride and groom follow their paths through the side doors with the best man and maid of honor immediately trailing behind. All four passed the parents of the bride and groom toward the table.

For Ron and Yori, this was the first time either of them had seen each other in their wedding attire. For the Japanese woman, she thought he looked handsome in the black haori and hakama pants. For the American man, he was awestruck seeing her in the white shiro-maku kimono, and he couldn't help but think she was very beautiful.

While Ron and Yori, each producing a radiant smile at the other, halted together in front of the table, Hirotaka and Kagome stopped off the sides of the table. Then the bride and groom turned to face the small table and took a few steps to stand behind small stools, while the best man and maid of honor did the same yet they stood facing the bride and groom.

The flute and drum music played for another minute before it faded away, and only then did the wedding party and the first row of people on either side of the aisle sit down on their stools. Afterward, the priest, who warmly grinned down at the young couple, began the ceremony.

"With joyful hearts," the priest looked around at everyone in the shrine, "we are gathered here today to witness the bonding of Ronald Stoppable and Yori Takana with loving relatives and friends at every side. This ceremony is a reaffirmation of what is already known in this young couple's hearts, and we ask that harmony, love, and equality prevail in their lives."

Picking up a stick with paper streamers attached to one end, the priest began a purification ritual of all present as the band played soft flute music. Starting with Ron and Yori, he waved the streamers, while chanting, over their heads to keep away evil spirits and to purify the couple. He then proceeded to do the same toward Kagome, Hirotaka, the Stoppables, Sensei, Nooni, and finally to everyone else as he walked down the aisle toward the front while waving the streamers before returning to stand behind the small table.

The priest put down the stick and started a ritualistic prayer in Japanese that lasted a couple of minutes before addressing the young couple. "Ron," he looked at the American man, "Yori," he then looked at the Japanese woman before looking at both, "I ask you consider this: You live your lives to realize oneness as husband and wife. Happiness and unhappiness, joyfulness and sadness are coming and going just like the high tide and the low tide. You live your lives to realize impermanence: Life is ever changing and to resist the changing is to resist life. You live your lives to realize your responsibility in everything you say, you do, and you think. By striving to realize these things, you commit your lives and your work for the benefit of people – to your families, to your friends, and to the people of your community."

The priest trained his eyes on Ron. "With these words as guiding lights in your marriage life, do you, Ronald Stoppable, take this woman, Yori Tanaka, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ron's shining, brown eyes turned to locked onto the smiling dark ones of Yori's. "I do."

Facing Yori, who kept her eyes on Ron's, the priest continued. "With these words as guiding lights in your marriage life, do you, Yori Takana, take this man, Ronald Stoppable, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," Yori answered without hesitation, her face glowing.

Smiling at the love passing between the pair, the priest gestured a hand to each. "You may now exchange words and tokens to show your promise to one another."

Twisting his torso to the right toward his best man, Ron took the gold ring from Hirotaka's hand before coming back to Yori. His beloved watched his hand place the ring onto her left ring finger right next to her engagement ring, and when he began speaking, her eyes again focused on his. "Yori… Until you entered my life again, I thought I would not ever feel beloved and cherished ever again with another. Yet you proved to me that I can feel beloved and cherished again, and I will vow to stay by your side until death do us part. I love you, and I will forever do so."

Feeling her heart bursting upon his words, Yori, fondly smiling, turned to pick up the gold ring from a grinning Kagome. Facing her love, she placed the ring on his left ring finger as he watched before their eyes connected once more. "Ron-kun… When you reentered my life, I thought my world was going to be unraveled in confusion. However, you brought completion and joy to my being. My heart sings to forever be by your side through the lightness and the darkness that has yet to come." Her smile broadened. "I love you, and I will forever do so."

Their words of love and promise to one another made many smile. Mrs. Stoppable held her husband's hand as a few tears escaped her eyes, and even some teenage female students shed a few tears at the romantic sentiments Ron and Yori produced in them.

Seeing they were finished, the Shinto priest reached down under the table to pick up a tray, containing a small kettle and three red flat cups, escalating in size, as they were stacked on top of each other from the biggest to the smallest. Placing down the tray on the table in front of Ron and Yori symbolized the start of the San San Kudo ritual.

Ron took the smallest cup, which was on top of the stack, and placed it down on the table, before Yori took the small kettle and poured some saké (rice wine) into the cup. Raising the cup to his lips, the groom took three sips of saké before handing it to the bride, who also took three sips before placing the cup down on the table. They repeated the procedure with the middle size cup and last, the large one. After Yori placed down the large cup, she refilled it before handing it to the priest who rose and took the cup to Ron's parents who each took a sip of wine. The priest then walked to the other side to hand the cup to Sensei and Nooni, who each also took a sip. Afterward, the priest returned to place the cup on the table, thus ending the saké toast ceremony.

The priest next turned to walk up the platform toward the sacred altar, and Ron and Yori stood up together and each walked around the table opposite each other before coming together at the platform and together they walked up toward the altar. With the priest off to one side, the young man and woman offered tamagushi (sacred twigs) at the altar before they bowed together. Only then they together returned to their seats with the priest following to stand behind the table again.

"Ron and Yori," the priest grandly began, "has displayed strongly the union of their hearts and souls, and their families acknowledged their unity as well as the unity of the two families." His merry eyes came to rest on the bride and groom. "I pronounce you, husband and wife." His lips quirked a bit. "You may embrace and kiss."

Looking at each other with joyous expressions, Ron and Yori didn't linger as they quickly connected their lips together hard and deep with her left hand behind head and his hands on her shoulders.

Applause and cheer erupted around the kissing couple, who were momentarily lost in each other. Ron's mother released a few tears as she and her husband held hands and beamed at the just-married pair. Sensei and Nooni just grinned warmly. Even after Ron and Yori's lips parted, the clapping and cheering continued, making both chuckle as they smiled fully at each other.

The Shinto priest stood up which prompted the wedding party to rise, followed by everyone else in the shrine. The elderly priest lifted his palms up to signify silence, and once everyone complied, he lowered his hands. "I give you the newly wedded couple, Ronald and Yori Stoppable! May their life together be long and fruitful!"

Once again the entire shrine broke out in thunderous applause as Ron and Yori smiled at everyone around them before their gazes fell on each other. With hearts bursting, they once more kissed, feeling their love quite powerfully.

After they broke the kiss, the band began to play, before the married couple led their wedding party and their parents down the aisle toward the front doors of the shrine as the cheering and clapping carried on around them. Just before reaching the front doors, a male student near the door gave Ron a red Japanese paper umbrella, and when they left the shrine, the blonde opened it to cover both himself and his wife as they proceeded toward the large open courtyard of the school where the reception celebration was to take place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Continue in Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers: The same as in Chapter 1, etc., etc. On with the story. :)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking a sip of wine from his glass as he sat at the groom & bride's table, Ron looked around the center courtyard with a grin. Everyone was having a good time, and he was glad the wedding had given a day-off for all from the almost daily training, drilling, and studying of school life. His and Yori's rectangular table was situated in front of an easily makeshift wooden dance floor, assembled by the students. Around the dance floor were dozens of tables, being populated by students and staff, while a buffet was situated off the side. Dozens of Japanese paper lanterns were on top of poles all around the area to provide light when night comes within the hour.

"Thinking happy thoughts, Ron-kun?" Yori's warm, amused voice spoke from his left.

His head turned to look into her face, his eyes taking in her features, her hair still in a bun with ornaments and the tsuno-kakushi hood, and the additional clothing of the very colorful, beautiful uchikaka kimono worn over the white bridal kimono. "Yeah," he grinned as his left hand reached over to clasp her right hand on the table. "I'm glad everyone is having a good time." Her widening grin warmed him before both cast their eyes to the festivities before them.

Nearly two hours ago, Ron and Yori, as 'hosts', greeted everyone as they came for the reception immediately after the wedding ceremony. Both sets of parents also greeted everyone along side the newlyweds. Only after everyone arrived did the married couple, their parents, Hirotaka, and Kagome pose for pictures with Yamanouchi's photographer, a second-year male student, at the nearby school gardens. After the photos were taken Yori and Kagome ventured off to Yori's quarters to add the uchikaka kimono over the shiro-maku gown. The uchikaka was richly designed with fine, colorful, embroidered patterns and scenes, and it was only to be worn by the bride at the wedding reception. After Kagome changed into a simple formal dress, both bride and maid of honor returned to the party, where Yori posed for pictures with her husband again.

As of now, Kagome wasn't the only one who changed clothing. Hirotaka, after Yori and Kagome came back, had changed into a nice, Western formal pants, white shirt, and tie. Many of the younger people also opted to trade their kimonos for simple formal dresses and pants & shirts so they could dance to music provided by four speakers around the courtyard. Only the elder folks kept their kimonos, like Sensei, Nooni, and Donald & Hanna Stoppable.

Ron frowned, and his sulking didn't go unnoticed by his wife, who gave a sympathetic squeeze of his hand. When he turned his head to look at her, Yori gently grinned. "The cake should be out soon."

"I hope so," he whined a bit before a small grin spread across his face. "I want us to change into our Western formal clothes so we can dance."

"Hai," Yori nodded with a grin before she looked down at her exquisite wedding kimono. "As much as I love this kimono, it wasn't designed for dancing."

"It wasn't made for dancing in mind when it was first designed centuries ago," her husband wittily snorted. The young Japanese woman giggled, for it was the truth.

Some cheering at the other end of the courtyard from their table made the newlyweds and many turn to the commotion just in time to see two male students rolling a cart carrying a very large rectangular cake onto the center of dance floor where everyone could see.

The blonde groom quickly rose from his seat. "Booyah! The cake is here!" Many laughed and chuckled at his enthusiasm as they watched him walk around his table to head toward the cake with his highly amused wife not far behind.

Many gathered in a half circle around the front of the cake as Ron and Yori looked down at it from the other side. The icing was white with red icing edges, and on top were the names of the bride and groom, in vertical Japanese lettering, on either side of a familiar emblem. Yet when the married couple looked more closely at it, they softly chuckled.

"I say," Ron grinned as he pointed at the symbol, "maybe we should adopt this as our new family crest, Yori."

"Maybe, Ron-san," Yori replied on his left, her twinkling eyes on the design.

The insignia on the cake was Ron's crest, which was currently on the back of his haori, however, there was one major difference. The Japanese dragon, whose body surrounded the mountain representing Yamanouchi, now had two weapons instead of one. In one clawed palm was a fan, symbolizing Yori's chosen weapon she has mastered, while in the other palm was a katana, standing for Ron's chosen weapon he has mastered, the Lotus Blade. It was obviously meant to characterize both Ron and Yori now that they were married.

Donald Stoppable teasingly grinned with Hanna by his side. "Well, are you two going to cut the cake, or are you eager to stay in your kimonos?" His joke made some laugh, knowing Ron and Yori's desire to get out of their kimonos to change into less restricting clothing so they could dance.

After giggling a bit from her father-in-law's gag, Yori looked around the top of the cart before a frown formed on her face. "Where's the knife?" Her question made a few run off to find a suitable knife.

Ron shook his head and smirked. "No need to find a knife." Yori and many looked at him quizzically. "Who needs a knife, if we can use this." With his right hand, he reached to his left side and with a quick movement unsheathed the Lotus Blade.

Yori, with a sly grin, looked ironically at her husband. "Ron-san… Are you suggesting using the Lotus Blade to cut the cake?" she asked as he moved to stand just behind her with his right hand, holding the blade, extending out.

Giving his trademark goofy grin, he shrugged. "It is a **big** cake, Yori."

Looking at the large cake, the nimble ninja had to admit that her beloved did have a point. Turning back to him, Yori grinned mischievously before snuggling closer to him and placing her right hand over his right hand, which held the mystical sword. "Then let us do it… together."

With the school's photographer, who loved photography as a hobby, ready on the other side, the newlyweds lowered the blade over the width of the cake and sliced a single line from the bottom to the top as the young cameraman took several shots with his digital camera, and afterward, everyone clapped as the young couple smiled at every person.

"So," Ron began as he let go of his wife and stood in front of the cake with the Lotus Blade in both hands, "how about I slice up the rest of the cake?" His face looked like he was bent on cutting the cake like it was an enemy.

"Ahem," Mrs. Stoppable cleared her throat, and when her son turned his head to her, she pointed to a female student who held up a cake cutter in hand. "You've done the first customary cut, Dear, so let them cut the rest up."

"Aw, man!" Ron mocked whined as many grinned while the cake was carted away to the buffet table. "I always wanted to try using the Lotus Blade this way."

Feeling a nudge on his left side, the Keeper of the Lotus Blade turned to face his Lotus Maiden, whose eyes were twinkling. "Ron-san," she held up a napkin to him, "clean the blade and sheath it."

Ron mock pouted at her as he took the napkin. "You're no fun," he said as he wiped the katana.

Her face showed she was amused as she watched him sheath the sword. "Baka." His response was quickly sticking out his tongue at her, making her gently laugh, and he smiled in return.

Pulling up the skirt of her kimono with both hands so she could walk, Yori headed toward the living quarters. "Come on," she mentioned over her shoulder at her husband. "Let's change so we can have some fun." Kagome, without needing to ask, tailed her, knowing the bride would need help getting out of the kimono and altering her hairstyle.

"Hai," Ron agreed and followed his wife, but not before he briefly talked with Hirotaka. Ron's best man grinned at the conclusion of the conversation and watched the groom leave the reception to change.

The bottom of the sun was just touching the horizon when Ron and Yori returned hand-in-hand with Kagome. The groom was dressed in a black suit with white shirt, tie, and comfortable dance shoes. The bride was in a simple white spring dress with short sleeves, the hem ending above the ankles, and comfy, white, flat, slipper shoes. Her long hair, freed of any hair ornaments, was now up in a French twist style at the back of her head with the front bangs loose over her brow. Both were now ready to party.

Leading her onto the middle of the dance floor, Ron turned to wave at Hirotaka, who was at a table positioned at the far corner of the reception area nearby the start of the buffet line. After the Japanese man waved back, the groom faced to his bride with a broad grin.

"Ready to dance our first dance, Mrs. Stoppable?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hai," Yori replied, matching his expression. She expected a pleasant slow song, but when fast-paced rock music came out of the speakers, her eyes went wide with astonishment.

Taking her in hands, Ron immediately twirled her around, making her finally break out of her surprise as she matched his dancing with a grin. "Hey," he answered her unspoken question with a devilish face, "I didn't tell Hirotaka our first dance was going to be a slow one." Her laughter was music to his ears as they danced together in enjoyment.

For Ron and Yori, dancing was nothing new to them. He had taken some dance lessons while he was interning at Bueno Nacho HQ, so he could socially grace the dance floor at business social parties and formal events. She had learned to dance from him, when they had occasionally ventured out to nearby towns with restaurants and bars that have a dance floor. Two years ago, they had danced as friends, but a year ago they had started dancing more intimately when they took their relationship to the next level.

Around them, many of the teenage students yelled, whooped, and cheered at the dancing newlyweds, and soon many of them joined the couple on the dance floor. Despite Yamanouchi was a school steeped in traditions; the students still embraced the culture and habits of modern Japan, which they grew up with before attending Yamanouchi. They certainly know how to party, and dancing to rock'n'roll was no exception.

At the far corner, Hirotaka watched most of the students dance with Ron and Yori as he stood in front of the table containing the music system of the reception. It was just a portable boom box with two CD players, and it was wired to the four speakers surrounding the reception area. Next to the boom box were two leather bags full of music CDs, both Japanese and American.

Several students were now next to the table as one flipped through one case of CDs to look at the titles. Ryozo, an alumnus of Hirotaka and Yori's class, was examining the other case, while Taro, another fellow classmate, stood on the other side of Hirotaka, eating a piece of cake as he kept the plate aloft with one hand.

/"Your collection never ceases to amaze me, Hiro,"/ Ryozo mentioned with admiration as he flipped through the CD pages. Each page could hold 12 CDs, 6 disks on each side.

/"That's because he spends most of his money on CDs and hardly anything else,"/ Taro, his long hair in a ponytail, teased with a smirk before taking a bite of cake with his fork. Some of the students giggled on that remark.

Hirotaka shrugged and let the comment slide. /"Least we have a good selection for the reception. Even Ron-sama admitted that what I have was enough to play for many hours."/

/"True,"/ admitted Ryozo as he continued to inspect the music titles while stroking his goatee, which he had since the time Ron first came to Yamanouchi as an exchange student. A chuckle fled his lips as he pointed to a particular disk. /"The Grateful Dead. I like their music, but I don't think Yori-chan will like to hear their music played at her wedding reception."/

Hirotaka's response was to nod his head as he chortled, for he knew Yori's music taste wasn't wide-ranged compared to his.

/"Hey!"/ the third-year male student looking at the other CD case exclaimed. /"We have Elvis Presley music!"/ Four other students – two girls and two boys - crowded over his shoulder to gaze at the Presley music CDs.

One girl, a first-year student, began giggling. /"I've seen pictures of Elvis Presley online before I came to Yamanouchi."/ Her eyes spotlighted Hirotaka. /"Hirotaka-sama looks sort-of like Elvis Presley."/ The other girl giggled at that thought, while the boys chuckled.

Even Ryozo and Taro snickered. /"Hirotaka like Elvis?"/ Ryozo pointed up at his friend. /"Your hair is not even close."/

/"No,"/ a female voice made the group turned to face the newcomer as she walked over to them/"but Hirotaka-kun certainly know how to…"/ Kagome frowned a bit. /"What was that American saying?"/ She grinned. /"Ah, yes. To 'strut his stuff'."/

With the exception of Hirotaka, who merely grinned at his classmate, everyone else in the group snickered and giggled.

Kagome motioned to the boom box. /"While she was dancing, Yori-chan told me to tell you that you better have a nice slow song next."/ Her lips became sly.

Raising both hands up, Hirotaka grinned reassuringly. /"I assure you, Kagome-chan, that the next one will be a nice slow song for Yori-chan to dance **close** to Ron-sama."/ Ryozo and Taro smirked.

/"It better,"/ Kagome snorted a laugh before gesturing toward the dance floor and one particular student, who was trying to snap photos of the married couple. /"Kisho can't capture good photos of them if they're moving too fast."/

Surely enough, the song ended, and following its instructions programmed by Hirotaka, the boom box switched to a dedicated track on the second CD. Soft, slow dance music filtered out of the speakers. Those on the dance floor soon parted to show Yori leisurely moving with her head nested on Ron's right shoulder while he rested his right cheek on top of her head. Both had their eyes closed as they held each other and gently swayed to the music with the fading light of the sun as it set and the lights of the many paper lanterns in the background.

The two teenage girls and Kagome sighed upon seeing the loving couple dancing intimately close. Kisho was grinning as he snapped perfect photos of Ron and Yori with the beautiful backdrop.

After finishing his cake, Taro placed down the empty plate on the table before turning to Kagome. /"May I have this dance with you, Kagome-chan?"/

Yori's maid of honor blinked in surprise at first before she slowly grinned up at her classmate. "Hai." With her hand held out, she accepted Taro's hand in her before they both ventured onto the dance floor. The two teenage girls soon after was asked to dance by the two boys, leaving only Hirotaka, Ryozo, and the third-year male student at the table, as many other couples joined the groom & bride.

Ryozo gave a warm grin toward Ron and Yori before turning to Hirotaka. /"So,"/ he leered/"when are you going to get married, Hiro?"/ The only response was a small laugh and shrug.

/"Not me,"/ the boy said, causing both young men to look at him. /"I'm not going to get married for a **long** time."/ With that, the teenager returned to examining the CD collection while Hirotaka and Ryozo looked at him like he was somewhat dense to be thinking of getting married at a young age.

As Ron and Yori and many other couples danced, the sun finally disappeared beyond the horizon, leaving the many colorful paper lanterns of the courtyard and around the school as the only source of illumination. The night sky sparkled with the stars over everyone in Yamanouchi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours went by as the celebration kept going. People danced, ate, talked, and enjoyed themselves. Most knew this type of festival would not be repeated for a long time, so most took much pleasure as they could take knowing tomorrow students and teachers alike would have to return to work.

Yori and Ron were no exception, yet they took much out of the reception, knowing this was the last time they would be in the company of their Yamanouchi friends and colleagues for a long time.

After the first time they'd slow danced, the couple had gone to the buffet to get some cake. They ate and even followed the Western tradition of feeding each other the first bite. Ron almost wanted to smear Yori with the cake, but her expression gave a clear warning to him not to even attempt it. Yet the Japanese woman had no reservations against smudging some cake over his mouth and nose. It provided some hearty laughs for all. The blonde American took it in stride with good humor although he did mischievously vow revenge.

Since then, the pair had gone around to talk with everyone, posed for more pictures, and even danced with other people as well as each other.

Now the couple was slow dancing, by Western tradition, with their parents alone on the dance floor – Yori with Sensei and Ron with Hanna. The young Japanese woman was glad to have had this wise man as a father figure for the past 14 years of her life, and she showed her appreciation through the smile she gave him. The young American man considered himself fortunate to have this woman for his mother. She gave him life and helped him grow, and despite the few tears she shed, he knew she was happy to have him as her son.

As the song ended, Ron and Yori both smiled at their perspective peers before they were let go to walk a few steps toward each other while Sensei and Hanna left the dance floor. The newly married husband and wife wrapped their arms around each other as a new slow number began to play.

_Look into my eyes - you will see  
__What you mean to me  
__Search your heart - search your soul  
__And when you find me there you'll search no more _

Both eyed each other and lovingly grinned as they rotated casually around the center of the floor.

_Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for  
__You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for  
__You know it's true  
__Everything I do - I do it for you _

Sighing with a full heart, Yori, eyes closing, placed her head on her love's right shoulder as he placed his right cheek on her forehead. The lyrics pretty much told how she felt and knew it was the same with him.

_Look into my heart - you will find  
__There's nothin' there to hide  
__Take me as I am - take my life  
__I would give it all - I would sacrifice_

Ron felt his heart clench. His wife meant the world to him, and he certainly would sacrifice much for her well-being. He knew she would do the same for him, for they were partners now in matrimony and it meant being there for each other no matter what.

_Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for  
__I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
__Ya know it's true  
__Everything I do - I do it for you _

_There's no love - like your love _

Both raised their heads to eye each other again upon hearing those words, their love easily visible in their faces.

_And no other - could give more love  
__There's nowhere - unless you're there  
__All the time - all the way _

During the brief musical interlude between the lyrics, Ron placed his forehead down on hers and just gaze into those twin dark pools as she stared straight into his chocolate orbs. Yori felt her lower lip trembling, for she loved this man so much that she was on the verge of crying, and seeing her smiling with eyes glistening with unshed tears, made Ron feel intensely the same for her.

_Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for__  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more  
__I would fight for you - I'd lie for you  
__Walk the wire for you – yeah, I'd die for you _

Tightening his arms a bit as he felt hers do the same, Ron mouthed silently along with the final words of the song, not taking his gaze off hers.

_Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you._

As the song started to fade out, Ron closed the remaining distance to lock his lips over hers in a gentle kiss, and as they closed their eyes, Yori released two tears down her cheeks as she gripped him with all her soul. Both would not ever forget this moment.

Releasing each other from the lip lock, they softly chuckled, before they realized there was silence around them. They turned their heads to notice everyone was smiling at them with Kisho nearby on the floor, no doubt have taken several snapshots of the special moment.

Facing each other again, they sighed for they knew what was coming next, now that they had danced their final dance.

"Come on," Ron softly spoke, still grinning with adoration for her as he tenderly wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Let's go change."

"Hai," Yori whispered, still smiling with affection for him.

Hand-in-hand, they walked off the dance floor and headed toward the living quarters for one final change of garments, and everyone knew what this meant.

Many minutes later, Ron & Yori Stoppable returned to the reception dressed in everyday, modern, casual attire. She was wearing a nice white, short-sleeved blouse; blue jeans; and sneakers, and her long black mane was loose and free and held back from her face by her favorite red headband. He was wearing a red t-shirt, black jeans, and sneakers.

From Hirotaka, Ron took a cordless microphone, which was wirelessly connected to the boom box and the four speakers, before he and Yori ventured onto the center of the dance floor alone. Taking in the 200-plus faces around him, Ron grinned before speaking into the mic.

"I know it's tradition for the father of the groom to make a speech, but I feel it's appropriate for me and Yori to speak what we have on our minds." The blonde man paused, gathering his thoughts before resuming. "I'm not one to make big speeches or the like." He smirked. "I leave that to politicians, leaders, and the occasional cool wise man," he gestured toward Sensei sitting at a table with Nooni and the elder Stoppables, and everyone chuckled while Yamanouchi's master teacher merely grinned.

Ron's smirk became a small grin. "In the past two years, I've grown to accept this school and everyone here not only as friends but a spiritual family akin to my blood family. I have gone through great and bad times here, and I came through a better person than I was before I arrived. I certainly will not ever forget Yamanouchi." He smiled fully now. "I thank you all for everything you've given me in the past two years. Arigato."

Those sitting stood up to join those standing in applause as Ron handed his wife the microphone with a grin, and when the clapping died down, Yori started to talk.

"I know it is not easy for me to say good-bye," she began with a sad grin, "yet I know this will mark a new beginning in my and Ron-san's life. We will build a new home together and face many challenges that lie ahead." Her face became serious. "We all will continue to help in the fight against evil and wrong, no matter where we go or what we will do with our lives. I know Ron-san and I will be there for Yamanouchi when needed, and we will assist in anyway we can while in America."

Again she gave a sad grin, as her eyes grew moist. "As I said, it is not easy for me to say good-bye." She sniffed, as she looked up at the surrounding age-old buildings, aglow with many lights under the night sky. "Yamanouchi has been my home for 14 years, first as a student then as a teacher." Her dark eyes lowered to look around at the many familiar faces. "I will miss you all, and you will all forever be part of my heart." A lone tear escaped her eye as she smiled fully. "I love you all, for you are my family. Arigato."

Applause once more broke out, but it was more thunderous than it was before, and the cheering and clapping made her release a few more happy/sad tears as her husband warmly placed a supportive arm around her shoulders.

As the cheering was leveling off, Sensei strolled onto the dance floor to face his two students, and after receiving the microphone from Ron when he'd asked for it, the wise, old Master of Yamanouchi looked up at them as he spoke with pride.

"We all are honored and filled with joy to have borne witness of the bonding of your love & souls today. Now you both are venturing forth to start a new life together, yet you should both know that you are always welcome here if you ever return, Yori-san and Ron-sama." The young couple and others were thrown a bit upon hearing Sensei using that honorary on Ron, yet the head teacher continued with twinkling eyes. "And if any of your children desire to train here, they will be welcome to do so." After pausing a bit, he finished his speech. "You are both warriors of Yamanouchi, and you will both forever be part of us and we of you. You do us honor, dignity, and respect."

With that said, Sensei bowed toward Ron and Yori, and immediately the entire school's population, except Ron's 'rents, followed their leader's lead, showing their admiration for the young couple before them.

Yori felt like the dam was going to burst on her as she and Ron looked at their comrades with swelling hearts. Both took one look at each other before they momentarily broke apart to stand together. "We are honored," they mentioned as one before bowing toward Sensei, and after a moment, they all stood straight again before the cheering, clapping, and whistling started up once again.

It was just too much for Yori. She knew her mentor wouldn't like it, but she didn't care. With tears pouring out, the young woman threw her arms around her master and hugged him as she cried. She was surprised yet pleased that her teacher returned the hug and accepted her affections this way.

For Sensei, he didn't mind the hug as one of his favorite pupils cried on his shoulders. Even though he had no children of his own, the old man had come to think all the students he had trained over many decades were his children. Yet there were a few that earned a special place in his heart, for they were close to being his adopted sons and daughters, and Yori was one of them. He knew he would miss his 'daughter', yet he was deeply proud of her, as any father should be.

Releasing her hug, Yori took a step back to look down at this man who provided so much to her. She placed a hand over her mouth as she hiccupped; trying to gain control over her emotions, as she felt her husband once more place his arm around her shoulder to offer comfort and support.

Sensing her predicament, Sensei gave a kind grin. "There's no shame in releasing tears, Yori-chan."

The young ninja woman giggled as she lowered her hand, for she remembered him have spoken those same words many years ago. At least this time, she didn't mind anyone seeing her crying compared to then.

So the newlyweds spent time saying farewell to everyone. Ron shook hands with Sensei, Hirotaka, Ryozo, Taro, and many others. A tearful Yori hugged Kagome, Nooni, and some of the other women she knew well. Both knew it was the last time they would see any of these people for a long time.

Finally, when they had finished saying their good-byes, the pair was on the edge of the reception area and was about to leave it when two familiar faces to the groom came up to them. Ron smiled at his parents as they smiled at him and Yori in return.

"So," Donald Stoppable began, "you're off on your honeymoon now."

"Yeah," Ron confessed as his eyes looked at his lovely bride, who smiled at him, "we'll be spending several days at a nice resort south of here before returning to the States. The next several months will be busy for us since we'll have to find a place and settle down." He shrugged a bit. "Maybe we'll build a house instead."

"Good luck, Son," Mr. Stoppable chuckled. "Finding good available land not far from Bueno Nacho HQ will be a challenge."

Hanna just looked at the young couple before rushing forward and sweeping her son into a hug. A few moments later she embraced her daughter-in-law. "You two take care of each other," she said in Yori's ear.

"We will, Hanna," Yori replied as she hugged her mother-in-law back for a while before the two women broke apart. They smiled at each other as Hanna placed her hands on Yori's arms.

Both Stoppable men looked at the two women admirably before the father turned to his only child. "Just to let you know, Ron, that you and Yori will be back in America before your mother and I will." Both Ron and Yori were confused until Mr. Stoppable clarified things. "As you know, your mother and I have been visiting other countries for our vacations in the past four years. Well, we haven't been to Japan before a week ago."

Mrs. Stoppable took up explaining the situation. "After spending a wonderful week here at Yamanouchi, your father and I decided to spend another two weeks touring Japan. By the time you and Yori arrive in the United States, we'll still be here."

Ron gave a small grin. "No big," he shrugged. "I know you'll have a great time here in Japan."

"By the way, Ron," his mother continued, "Sensei told us where the resort you and Yori would be heading now." Yori and Ron blinked in surprise at this, making Hanna chuckled. "He told us to make sure your father and I will not interrupt you, knowing you two will be…" She trailed off with a smirk, making the younger couple blushe; yet Yori smirked as well while Ron was a tad uncomfortable.

Hanna Stoppable gently laughed at their reactions. "Oh, come on. You both know my husband and I used to be young as well."

"TMI, Mom! TMI!" Ron cried out, making both women laugh this time, while Mr. Stoppable just grinned as he rubbed the back of his neck.

The little minx in Yori couldn't help herself as she impishly looked at her husband. "I'm sure Ron-kun and I will be quite **busy** in the next few days, Hanna." Her eyes turned to see the devilish gleam in Ron's mother's.

"Yes, I'm sure both of you will be **quite** busy." Both women turned as one to their spouses, who reacted differently to their wives' words. Donald, as before, merely grinned with a small blush, while Ron closed his eyes and shook his head as he groaned a bit.

Opening his brown eyes, the blonde man looked at his beloved and a small lopsided grin appeared on his face. "Well now, how about we make tracks so we can get to our **work **once we arrive at the resort?"

"Now you are thinking, my husband," Yori teasingly grinned at him as her right index finger reached up and affectionately touched his nose for a moment. Both softly chuckled.

A throat clearing made all four Stoppables turned toward the source to find Kisho, Yamanouchi's unofficial school photographer standing with what appeared to be a letter-size paper in his hands. "Stoppable-samas," the teen grinned nervously at Ron and Yori, "I do not want to delay you any longer before you depart, but I want to give you something."

The couple grinned encouragement to the youngster. "What is it, Kisho-san?" Yori asked, gesturing for him to come closer.

Still grinning anxiously, the boy shrugged a bit. "I know I will not able to give your wedding photos to you until you find a place in America so I can send them to you, but," he turned the paper around and all four Stoppables gasped in wonder at it, "I want to give you this. Out of all the photos I've taken, this one I consider the best, so while you were changing, I quickly went to the school's computer lab and printed this photo out."

"It is beautiful," Yori smiled in awe, and Ron nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it is," concurred Mrs. Stoppable, and even Mr. Stoppable couldn't disagree.

The letter-size paper was actually photo paper, and on it was a shot of Ron and Yori smiling in their Japanese wedding attire, with her wearing the colorful uchikake kimono over the white one. In the background, several tall buildings of Yamanouchi stood under the clear blue sky with some trees and shrubs visible behind the couple. Still wearing the tsuno-kakushi hood/hat on her head, the bride also had opened her white fan while she and the groom lovingly stood together at a 45-degree angle to the camera with him just behind her. It was indeed a gorgeous wedding picture of them that was worthy to put in an album or hang on a wall.

Yori took the treasured photo from the young man. "Arigato, Kisho-san," she beamed at him.

Kisho grinned proudly back. "You are welcome," he said before bowing slightly. After he stood straight again, Ron shook his hand before Yori gave him a kiss on the cheek, which made him sheepishly flush pink.

After a slightly grinning, still pink-cheeked Kisho left to rejoin his friends at the reception, Yori and Ron faced his parents. With a sigh, Hanna gestured with her head toward back of the school. "Your ride is waiting for you. Donald and I will see you both back in the States."

"Hai," the Japanese woman smiled one last time at her mother-in-law before hugging her one last time. Afterward, Ron hugged her mother as well and shook hands with his father.

With their final good-byes said and done, the newest Mr. & Mrs. Stoppable walked away from the on-going reception party toward the rear of the school and the ride that awaited them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Behind the school just down the wooded slope was the hanger that houses Yamanouchi's aircraft. It was built inside the mountain under the school, so surveillance satellites would not see it. Since 40 years ago, when the Japanese government's secret service branch realized the school would need transportation quickly for missions, the hanger was built to hold aircraft that would help the school when needed. Several helicopters and two VTOL vehicles were currently part of Yamanouchi's air fleet.

On the landing platform, just outside the hanger's doors, stood a four-door, black helicopter that could hold five people comfortably. It was a slightly larger copter than the one used during the Gorilla Fist mission so many years ago, given the rear couch seat was separated from the two pilots' seats by a partition, providing those in the rear some privacy. It was going to airlift Ron and Yori to an airfield close by the resort, and from the field, a taxi would take them to their final destination to start their honeymoon.

The craft's two pilots, who wore everyday pilot suits instead of ninja gi's, were now warming it up, and the couple knew that once the propellers were spinning at full speed, they were ready to go.

Turning from the sleek helicopter, Ron saw Yori was looking up over the hanger to the lighted buildings visible over the treetops up the slope. Her face clearly showed her sadness, which made him sigh in understanding. This truly was going to be the last time she would see those structures. Most of her personal belongings, as well as some of his, were packed and stored in the school and would be shipped to the States when the couple found a permanent home there. Only a few suitcases of clothing were in the helicopter for the honeymoon.

"You okay, Yori?" Ron asked out of concern.

She gave a feeble grin as her head turned to face him. "I know today is supposed to be a happy day for me, Ron-kun." Her eyes sparkled as she gazed up into his eyes. "We are now married, and I will always be by your side."

Giving a small grin at her, the blonde man could tell she was about to give a contradiction. "But…" he encouraged gently.

Sighing, Yori's eyes once again look up toward the centuries old buildings. "I will miss this place, Ron-kun," she sniffed a bit. "It has been my home for 14 years, and it will not be easy for me to forget it."

Seeing she was on the verge of tears, Ron wrapped his left arm around her waist, and as he expected, she snuggled closer, seeking his reassurance and his warmth. "I don't expect you to forget it, Yori. No one could forget the home he or she grew up in. I certainly have not ever forgotten Middleton." Her watery, dark eyes now were focused on him, and he grinned tenderly at her. "You're leaving the nest for the first time in your life, and it's not easy for anyone to leave it to find his/her own way in the world."

Yori released a tiny snort of a chuckle as she smiled widely while a few tears escaped her eyes. She had forgotten that her husband went through this phase four years ago after he left Middleton for an intern job with Bueno Nacho HQ in California. Since then, he has not returned to Middleton except on few occasions to visit his parents.

A noise made them turn their heads together to the right, and both saw the helicopter's blades were now spinning at full speed, the blades a blur as they rotated very fast. One pilot was already inside, while the other was outside, gesturing to them with a grin to come aboard.

With a grin, Ron swiveled his head to look at his wife. "Come on. Let us face the future together."

"Hai," Yori whispered with love and adoration as her right hand wiped her eyes.

Together, they walked over to the copter and climbed up through the right-side rear door to sit behind the pilot seats. Once they were inside the co-pilot entered the front to sit besides his partner.

As the helicopter lifted up, Yori and Ron stared out one side to catch the wonderful, striking sight of Yamanouchi as they rose higher into the night sky. From the air, the school was indeed breathtakingly beautiful, awash with glowing lights, like a mini-city. Both swore they caught a view of a few people, barely visible, waving from the top of the outer walls.

"Sayonara," she softly voiced as the sight of Yamanouchi became smaller and smaller with the growing distance. Despite being fluent in Japanese, Ron knew Yori was saying good-bye.

The Japanese woman sighed one final time before she turned to face the man who meant so much to her. His handsome features and the kindness in his eyes made her smile, for sitting before her was her future.

Ron smiled at her in return. "Are you okay?"

"I am now," Yori acknowledged, and truly she meant it. "We made a promise to each other, and I am going to keep my promise, my love." Her arms snaked around his back, and she felt his arms do the same to her, making her narrow her eyes at him, her smile turning sly. "So how about we have an early start on our honeymoon?"

"Booyah," he agreed softly before both closed the gap between them to lock their lips together with love and passion, not giving a care for anything around them.

So as Ron and Yori melted together, still kissing, the helicopter journeyed onward into the night sky to carry husband and wife toward their future and whatever awaits them tomorrow.

The End

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After-story A/Ns:

1) I've done as much research as I could find online regarding the rituals of the traditional Japanese Shinto wedding ceremony, the wedding kimonos, the reception, etc. However, what I found online was mostly vague regarding what one should expect from a Shinto wedding, given conflicting definitions between websites of how the wedding ceremony is performed. So I took whatever information I found and made a ceremony that has some aspects of a Shinto wedding and some Western. I apologize to anyone who recognized that the ceremony was not what one knew of a Shinto wedding, but as I said, I found conflicting information and I did the best I could with what I found.

I've read online that modern day Japanese has mostly adopted Western wedding ceremony traditions, like exchanging rings, vows, etc. So it was not much of stretch that Ron & Yori would add some Western traditions into the ceremony. I can't see Yamanouchi would be totally traditional, given I'm sure the young people of the school grew up with modern thinking and culture (like Hirotaka for example). :)

2) For anyone's information, from what I've read online, many Japanese couples today opt to just have a traditional Western style wedding (with Western gowns, tuxes, etc.) than the traditional Shinto wedding. I was not kidding when I've added in the story that a shiro-maku (bridal) gown costs quite a lot in Japan now-of-these-days. Same with regular kimonos, etc. It's cheaper for many Japanese to just have a Western style wedding than spending thousands of dollars/yens (ranging beyond $50,000) on a Shinto wedding. Yori and Ron was lucky that Yamanouchi, being a traditional ninja school, already have the kimonos in their stock, so it was not hard for them to arrange for a Shinto wedding. Besides, Ron have a lot of money from his naco royalties and Yamanouchi is sponsored by the Japanese government, so money might not have been an issue if the young couple had wanted a Shinto wedding outside of Yamanouchi. Yori just wanted the wedding in Yamanouchi anyway. ;)

3) Despite that I haven't mentioned it in the story, I want everyone to know that Japanese certification of marriage is not the same as in America and I presumed Europe and other countries. In Japan, the couple has to go to an official government office and file for marriage. The day they signed the papers is the day they are married. The ceremony, which they later will perform, is not the official day they are married. In Japan, the ceremony is just a ceremony.

I didn't mention this in the story, because I couldn't find a good place to put it. Plus, I think it would have put a damper a bit on the romantic feeling of the story. The way I see it, Yori and Ron have gotten up very early in the morning to journey to a nearby government office, signed the papers, and return to Yamanouchi in time for the ceremony. Least they can perform the ceremony on the day they are official married, according to Japanese law. :)

4) I want to clarify some of the Japanese wedding traditions:

- The San San Kudo (saké toast) ritual is also known as the 'Three times Three Exchange' ritual. The number three is a sacred number, and the number nine means triple happiness. So when the bride and groom sip each of the three cups three times, it signifies they are happily united. The families of the bride and groom then drink some saké from the cups to indicate the two families are now one.

- The paper umbrella, Ron held as he and Yori led the wedding party toward the reception area, signified the couple are lovers. I've seen pictures of the umbrella used after the wedding ceremony. Normally, the wedding ceremony takes place outside the shrine at another location, and then the wedding party follows the priest toward the shrine to offer sacred twigs at the altar. Along the way, the umbrella is opened over the couple. However, I've read that the ceremony can take place in the shrine, so I've opted for this instead of making too long a story with the walking to the shrine stuff.

- Yori and Ron changing their clothing a few times during the reception celebration is a tradition that shows they are both ready to return to every day life. At the end of the reception, they are both wearing casual wear, showing both are then ready to go on their honeymoon and move on with their lives together.

- The bride opening a fan implies happiness and brings a happy future. Yori has opened her fan while she and Ron were photographed for their wedding photos.

5) I've provided some links, in my author profile page, to websites to show what the Shinto wedding attires look like. I even linked to my cover art for this story at my DeviantArt page, given I've provided two good shots of what the attires of the groom and bride look like. :)

6) The title of Ron and Yori's final dance song is "(Everything I Do) I Do It For You" by Bryan Adams, and I felt it fits Ron and Yori. It's a nice slow song that is quite romantic and to the heart. I admit that the song also would fit Kim and Ron as well. :)

BTW, for anyone's information, the song is quite well known as the closing-credits song for the movie _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves _starring Kevin Costner.

Bryan Adams  
(Everything I Do) I Do It For You

Look into my eyes - you will see,  
What you mean to me.  
Search your heart - search your soul,  
And when you find me there, you'll search no more.

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for.  
You know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

Look into your heart - you will find,  
There's nothin' there to hide.  
Take me as I am - take my life,  
I would give it all - I would sacrifice.

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more.  
Ya know it's true,  
Everything I do - I do it for you.

There's no love - like your love.  
And no other - could give more love.  
There's nowhere - unless you're there.  
All the time - all the way.

Oh - you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for.  
I can't help it - there's nothin' I want more,  
Yeah, I would fight for you - I'd lie for you.  
Walk the wire for you - yeah, I'd die for you.

Ya know it's true.  
Everything I do. Ohhhhhhh, I do it for you.


End file.
